Bone Bros
by SneaselXRiolu
Summary: After a bad RESET, Papyrus and Sans are thrown into the world of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Explorers of Time. Now they must try to find their old friend Frisk and fix all of these mistakes. And what's the deal with the Incomplete Team? And Odett's Dimensional Screams? And Team Skull Being Boneheads?
1. Cubonely

"ow, my head…" Sans groaned. Salt water splashed his face and he spat it out as he sat up. He rubbed his skull as he opened his eyes. "wh-where am I?" He picked up a bone club as he looked around. Red and white crabs about his size were blowing bubbles into the sunset. He drew his eyes over to the ocean horizon and his breath caught.

It was more beautiful than when he left Mt. Ebott and saw the sunset for the first time. The bubbles caught the light and created small spheres of rainbows floating. He didn't have time to think about it as a blue bat with no feet or eyes flew past him, with a light blue scarf in its mouth. "COME BACK!" Sans hear a voice and saw a gray dinosaur with blue accents around 2' 11" running after it. He tripped as a large purple ball with toxic gasses blew something into the dinosaur's face.

"Woah-ho-ho! Too bad! Looks like that personal treasure is ours!" He floated off after the blue bat into a cave.

Sans looked over to the cave, then back to the dinosaur. He went over and helped it up. "TH-THANK YOU!" The dinosaur greeted. And stood up next to him. Judging from the difference, Sans guessed he must be 1' 4." But dealing with himself being in an AU would have to wait, Sans needed answers to gain info that didn't seem farfetched before looking for Frisk.

"why were you chasin' those guys?"

"OH! YOU SEE, THEY TOOK MY TWO TREASURES! A SCARF MY BROTHER GAVE ME, AND A SPECIAL THING THAT IS VERY DEAR TO MY HEART! BUT THEY'RE SO MEAN…I DON'T THINK I'LL BE ABLE TO GET IT BACK!" The dinosaur sniveled.

"hey, hey, calm down." Sans soothed. "i'll help ya get it back."

"REALLY!?" The dinosaur's eyes sparkled.

"sure." Sans confirmed. _perhaps this thing will help me learn about this world…_ he thought to himself as the 2 followed the bat and gaseous ball into the cave.

Sans was confused as the 2 were put into a room with no cave entrance near them. "this is weird," he though aloud.

"YEAH, THIS IS SCARY!" The dinosaur agreed.

Sans shook his head before moving along.

A creature that was like a shell and tongue suddenly attacked the 2! It licked Sans, causing him to freeze up. The dinosaur's head glowed blue and charged into the creature, causing it to run away. More creatures started to appear, like a living, pink coral reef that shot itself at the 2, and a blue slug that barfed up mud.

It took 5 floors, but they soon met up with the bat and ball. "Woah-ho-ho! Look at this Zubat!" The ball laughed.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the great chicken?" The blue bat dubbed, Zubat, cackled. "You think you can stop Koffing and I?"

"koffing?" Sans questioned. "gee, could you be more unoriginal?" With that, he threw his bone club and it boomeranged, hitting the 2 creatures one time each. "now, hand over this kid's items and nobody gets hurt."

"No Way!" Koffing chuckled.

"i don't think you heard me…give us the items… ."

Zubat and Koffing growled. "You'll learn not to mess with us! We're ⅔ of Team Skull, and we're not afraid of wimps like you!"

A fight ensued. The small dinosaur went immediately to hitting "Koffing" with his glowing blue headbutt, which took down a large enough portion of HP to KO him. Sans on the other hand, was using his bone and rocks to aim for "Zubat" eventually knocking him down by hurting his wing and kicking him across the floor.

"Erk!" Koffing managed.

"Oof…" Zubat moaned.

"Hey, don't think you've won!" Koffing glared.

"Your victory was a fluke!" Zubat dashed out of there with Koffing following. They had left the 2 treasures behind.

The dinosaur felt relieved, and suddenly, Sans and the dinosaur were teleported out of there. Carrying the 2 things. "THANK YOU!" he nodded.

"no problem."

"YOU SEE, I WANTED TO GET THESE THINGS BACK SO BADLY, BUT EVERY ONE JUST LAUGHED AT ME WHEN I GREETED THEM. I JUST WANTED TO GET MY ITEMS BACK…"

"you know, i never got your name. what is it?"

"MY NAME? I AM THE GREAT PAPYRUS! MY QUEST IS TO FIND MY BROTHER, WHO GAVE ME THIS SCARF, AND SOLVE THE MYSTERY OF MY RUNE STONE!"

"p-paps…?" Sans asked, freezing up.

"WAIT…THAT'S WHAT MY BROTHER CALLS ME!"

"it's me, sans!"

The 2 embraced like brothers and looked over each other. "OH MY GOD! WHAT EVEN ARE YOU?"

"not entirly sure. i woke up and saw you gettin' bullied. what the heck are you bro?"

"I DON'T KNOW I THOUGHT YOU KNEW ABOUT THIS STUFF! I KNOW YOU STUDIED THE MULTI-VERSE THEORY, BUT I NEVER KNEW IT WAS TRUE!"

"is there any place we can go?"

"WELL, SOMETHING CALLED 'CHANSEY,' TOLD ME SOMETHING ABOUT A GREAT PLACE TO START!"

* * *

The 2 brothers waited in front of a building with steel gates that looked like some sort of cuddly mammal. "THIS IS THE PLACE!" Papyrus announced. "IT'S CALLED 'WIGGLYTUFF'S GUILD! IT TRAINS PEOPLE TO BECOME THE BEST EXPLORERES!" Papyrus began to explore it before looking at the thing in the middle of the clear path. "SANS, WHAT IS THIS? IT LOOKS LIKE A GRATE?" Papyrus asked as he stepped onto the hole in front of the Guild.

"Pokemon detected! Pokemon detected!" A feminin voice from below the grate shouted. "Who's footprint? Who's footprint? The footprint is **Cranidos's**! The footprint is **Cranidos's**! Hey, you've got a friend with you? Make sure they get on the grate to!"

Sans stepped onto the grate yawning as the pokemon announced what he was. "The footprint is **Cubone's**! The footprint is **Cubone's**!"

"You may ENTER!" Sans and Papyrus obeyed and went down the hatch. They glanced around, only to have a bird with a music note for a head approach them.

"Hello." He greeted them. "Welcome to Wigglytuff's Guild. Home of the world famous Team Fannon!"

"TEAM FANNON?" Papyrus questioned.

The bird seemed flustered. "You don't know about Team Fannon!? Well, no matter. I'm Chatot. What are you here for?"

Sans took the reigns. "what's the big deal about this place and rescue teams?" He inquired.

"Oh, we're known to train the best of the best for Rescue Teams!" Chatot sang.

"TRAINING!" Papyrus jumped up. "I WANT TO BE A PART OF THIS!"

"Oh, well well well! Let's get you signed up! Follow me!" Chatot weaved through the other Pokemon and Sans and Papyrus followed him to a lone room. There, in a large chair, sat the Pokemon that looked like the building. "Guildmaster Wigglytuff, we have new recruits!"

The Pokemon stayed silent. "Zzz…Zzz…Snorffle…Zzz…" His eyes were still wide open.

"this is someone i could learn from." Sans chuckled.

"SANS NO!" Papyrus stamped.

"Guildmaster!" Chatot shouted.

"Hiya!" Wigglytuff greeted.

"Guildmaster, these are new recruits! They want to form a Rescue Team!"

"Alright, all we need is your team name and you'll be signed up!" Wigglytuff smiled.

"OUR TEAM NAME!?" Papyrus fretted.

"it's team bone bros." Sans chuckled.

"Team Bone Bros. Got it! Here's your starters kit." Wigglytuff smiled as he set the kit down. "There's a wonderful thing called a Wonder Map. A pouch to keep all your things in, and Explorer Badges! Keep them safe!"

"You'll also be staying with us!" Chatot mused and showed the 2 to their new room.

* * *

 **Man are the Pokemon Mystery Dungeon Chapters long…but don't worry, this will have similarities to the game, and differences as well. Just wait, cause Team Bone Bros will be solving mysteries! And working to explore brand new places! Helping others! And meeting a brand new Explorer Team called "Team: _" Each chapter, a new letter will be added, or, we can Hangman this thing and have y'all guess!**


	2. Tough Guild

Sans and Papyrus flinched at the Loudred's words. "UP AN' AT 'EM! IT'S MORNING!" At least they didn't share the same room as him. They had a room all to themselves while Loudred had 2 other roommates and the females had a room to themselves as well.

Papyrus was ready to get going. Sans was ready to be lazy. "SANS! WAKE UP!" Papyrus dragged his brother's Cubone body out of the straw bed.

"bro…" Sans groaned.

"NO LAZY BONES! I DON'T WANT TO BE LATE FOR OUR FIRST DAY ON THE JOB!"

"He's right." A blue and black pokemon with piercing red eyes was leaning in the doorway and standing next to him was a small pink and pale cat pokemon with a blue bow tied to her tail that looked like a strange hand. "If you're late, Chatot sends you on the worst missions."

"I DON'T WANT THE WORST MISSIONS! WE JUST STARTED!"

"alright, alright…" Sans opened his eyes and saw the small cat Pokemon looking quizically at him. Its face was so familiar to Frisk's. _it couldn't be…_ Sans thought. "so, fellow comrads, what's your names?"

"I'm Finn the Riolu!" The blue and black pokemon pointed to himself.

"My name is Odett. I am a Skitty." The cat pokemon bowed.

 _so it's not frisk…_ Sans thought solemly and an unexpected jolt passed right down to his bones and heart. He bumped passed her and she suddenly looked ill.

"Odett? Are you okay?" Finn asked.

"WHAT'S GOING ON WITH HER?" Papyrus asked.

"Th-the…scream." Odett managed to spit out.

"What!?" Finn looked surprised and began to drag Odett to where everyone was.

Chatot looked at them very angrily. "Odett! Finn! You two are-"

"Odett's having a Dimensional Scream!"

"What!?" A sunflower pokemon, called Sunflora, ran over to Odett and soon the other pokemon gathered around her.

"Hey! Give her some space!" Finn commanded. The pokemon created a circle around Odett. Papyrus and Sans went behind a bever pokemon named, Bidoof.

"what's going on?" Sans whispered

"Well, whenever Odett interacts with something, she gets a cool ability to see the past or future!" Bidoof explained.

"REALLY?" Papyrus was awestruck.

"Yup yup!" Bidoof confirmed.

Odett still shivered until after what seemed like forever, Finn began to worry and pulled out some Lum berries. "Please let these work," he said as the pokemon began to crowd around Odett.

She snapped out of it, causing everyone to stagger back. "Wh-what was it about?" A bell Pokemon, titled Chimecho questioned.

"Hey hey, let's hear it Odett!" A lobster pokemon, named Corphish, jumped.

Odett gave a puzzled look to everyone. "It was so weird." She began. "I was standing in a golden hall…next to a human!"

"A human!?" Everyone exclaimed.

"Odett," Wigglytuff came up to her. "Was it you when you were-?"

"No…it was another human. And it was holding a weapon. It was staring at a human skeleton, with one glowing blue eye. The skeleton had the glowing blue eye. The humans eyes were red…it was so confusing."

Sans, who was sitting at the back, knew what Odett was talking about, and Papyrus had a vauge idea about it.

"What did you interact with before it came to you?" Diglett asked.

"It was…" Odett jumped with knowlage. "It was the new recruit! Sans!"

Everyone looked to Sans and Papyrus. "Do you KNOW something ABOUT this!?" Loudred confronted.

Sans quickly lied. "No, I know nothing about this vision that you had Odett."

Papyrus nodded. His brother, back in their world, using his magic on the human? Unlikely. Papyrus remembered the good times with the human. There was no way that Sans would have to use his magic on them. They were too friendly. They made friends with everyone! There was no possible way that Papyrus knew that would've caused Sans to hate them.

"Maybe it wasn't a dimensional scream…maybe I was still tired and was hallucinating." Odett thought aloud.

Chatot fluttered. "Well, if we're done with the little scare, let's get ready for our morning cheers!"

Everyone got into line, and began to chant. "ONE! DON'T SHIRK WORK. TWO! RUN AWAY AND PAY. THREE! SMILES GO FOR MILES!"

"Alright, everyone get to work!"

"HOORAY!"

Chatot confronted Sans and Papyrus. "You two ask Odett and Finn about everything around here if you have any questions." Chatot nodded before retreating to Wigglytuff's quarters.

Sans and Papyrus went up to Finn, with Odett leading him. "do you know what chatot asked?" Sans inquired.

"Yes." Finn nodded.

"Alright, let's show you around!" Odett cheered, sort of pretending that her vision didn't happen.

* * *

Team: D_


	3. Tour Pt 1

Finn went towards a hole that had a strong stem growing inside of it. "This is where you go when you need to be a gatekeeper." Finn explained.

"GATEKEEPER?" Papyrus inquired.

"Remember the grill on the outside of the guild?" Odett said.

"that…we had our footprint read!" Sans remembered.

"Yeah. Each Pokemon has a unique footprint, and we must evaluate the footprint to make sure there aren't any suspicious characters."

"Usually Diglett's on duty for this as well as Loudred, but others take this responsibility as well." Finn nodded.

"Over there's Croagunk and his Swap Cauldron. For 500 Poke he'll swap a certain amount of items for a pokemon specialty item."

"POKEMON SPECIALTY?" Papyrus rubbed his head.

"Right," Finn showed his claw item, "I hold my Lucar-claw, because it's exclusive to my species. All Pokemon have a variety of items and Croagunk will swap others around the town so others can have ones that you don't want, in exchange for things that you need!"

"makes sense. i guess." Sans shrugged.

Odett pointed to the area that Sans and Papyrus saw others rushing to when they first arrived at the guild. "When you came in, it was time for everyone in the guild to eat. Chimecho makes gummies and apples for everyone."

"DO YOU HAVE-" Papyrus's mouth was shut by Sans.

"he's wondering if you have anything…sweet." Sans told them with a large grin that wasn't visible.

"The gummies come in all flavors!" Odett cheered.

They went to the upstairs area. "SANS." Papyrus whisper yelled.

"yeah?" Sans asked.

"WHY WOULD YOU NOT LET ME ASK MY QUESTION!?"

"because, we don't want the others to get suspicious. If they knew that we weren't human…or Odett found out about us…it would mean bad news." Sans turned somber.

"OH, ALRIGHTY THEN!" Papyrus trusted his brother.

"Up here we have 2 boards." Finn pointed as the group stood in the back. "The one on the left is all the regular jobs. The Higher the rank you are, the tougher the missions you can choose from. We all have folders, and depending how hard the mission is, Pokemon select the Team that they need. On the other side is the Outlaws."

"THERE ARE OUTLAWS!?" Papyrus looked determined. "I, THE GREAT PAPYRUS, WILL FIND THESE FIENDS AND CAPTURE THEM WITH MY LAZY BROTHER SANS!"

"Well, that's the guild for you!" Odett cheered.

"HOORAY!" Papyrus cheered.


End file.
